


The Proposal

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Training Camp, US Women's Soccer National Team, scavenger hunt, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin gets the uswnt team to help her propose to her girlfriend, Alex Morgan. Romance and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Anon(Tumblr): You can choose to have Alex or Tobin proposing to each other with the help of national team and Alex/Tobin’s family members Please?

“Let me see the ring,” Press begged; her sappy heart was already invested in the success of ‘Talex’. It was the whole reason they were even having this meeting that Tobin had called for. In the meantime, Alex had been given a false mission, helping their youngest teammate find a prom dress. Mallory knew that she was being used as a distraction, but she didn’t mind. Tobin told her why, and she was all to happy to be included, even in a small way, in her teammates proposal planning.

The team had to keep things quiet, Alex could return at any moment. It had taken an extra half hour for Tobin, who had called the meeting, to show up in the conference room. It wasn’t only the players; Jill and Dawn sat over to the side, pleased with being included. Tobin had felt that they had been just as supportive of the ‘Talex’ relationship as anyone else and as such deserved to be included in her plans scavenger hunt proposal.

Tobin and Alex hadn’t known that they had a ship name until Pinoe, an avid fanfiction reader, informed them that the fans had been shipping them under the name Talex long before they even started dating. It was a shame that the blonde was out with an ACL tear. HAO had already been given orders to record the whole event. Pinoe was going to be pissed if she didn’t get to at least watch everything as it happened now that she couldn’t make it to training camp.

Tobin went to her front pocket searching for the ring. Lauren and ARod, although not a part of the national team right now, had flown out for the weekend. The new kids couldn’t miss the last of them getting engaged. No one had suggested Pinoe flying out. The woman had been trusted with Abby’s ring before she proposed to Sarah. Unfortunately, the blonde midfielder had misplaced the ring causing a two-hour search basically ruining all of the forward’s plans. Sarah found the whole thing adorable, but the team wasn’t so ready to forgive and even less ready to forget. Pinoe was now banned from all things proposal related. Hope wouldn’t even let her see Kelley’s engagement ring, which she had already shown to everyone else, before she proposed to her girlfriend, believing Pinoe to be a bad luck curse on everything marriage related. It took almost a month of convincing before the keeper would even relent to having her at the wedding. Tobin was at least inviting the blonde to that. No way could Pinoe not be there to liven up the dance floor.

First Tobin was going to have to propose before the wedding talk could start. Lauren frowned watching her friend search her various pockets realizing that the midfielder had obviously misplaced the ring. “Are you kidding me, Tobs? You’re just as bad as Pinoe.”

Amy laughed at the sight. “She didn’t even show up to her own meeting on time, and she wouldn’t even have shoes on if Alex hadn’t put them out for her.” The pregnant woman was joking, but it was actually true. Tobin hated shoes. She only wore them for practice, and when Alex made her. If the striker hadn’t put the midfielder’s shoes by the door, she would have been walking around barefoot by now.

Finally, Tobin pulled the ring out of her sweatshirt pocket holding it up triumphantly. It was a large diamond with a princess cut. Alex would love it. The whole team had to agree on that point, but rolled their eyes at their longtime friend almost losing the valuable band. Tobs was almost as bad as Pinoe when it came to misplacing things.  

“I’ll take that,” Jill said holding out her hand. “I’ll put it in the safe in my room. No sense leaving it with you. There is no way I’m canceling another practice for a ring hunt.” Jill had been interim head coach when Pinoe lost Abby’s engagement ring. She really didn’t want to have to deal with another search. It had been absolutely crazy with the star forward threatening Pinoe’s life every five seconds. The team was great on the field, but off the field, they were most klutzy than coordinated. Half the team had ended up halfway across town on the beach looking for the diamond where Pinoe thought she might have lost it. The thing turned out to be in one of Tobin’s shoes. Why it was there, no one was really sure, and most of them really didn’t want to know.

Tobin reluctantly handed the diamond over, her face red with embarrassment. She hadn’t meant to misplace the ring, she really thought it had been in the little pocket in front of her jeans; she was had been keeping it there all week. Alex had thought it was weird when they had gone to the beach and the midfielder had insisted on wearing her pants even with her bathing suit on underneath. There was no she was going to be irresponsible enough to leave the ring in their team van with her pants. Nope, she just had to sit there while everyone else enjoyed surfing. It was a worthy sacrifice, one day without surfing for a lifetime of happiness with the woman she loved.

“Ok…ok, so how are we going to do this thing?”  Ashlyn asked. The blonde was happy for her friends, but this was seriously cutting into her beach time with Ali. She couldn’t get enough of her girlfriend riding the salty waves in her tiny bikini. If it wasn’t Tobin that was getting married, then she wouldn’t be here, but the girl was always been so supportive of her that is was only right that she was supportive back.

The team spent the next hour perfecting Tobin’s engagement plans, which had only been half flawed thinking that a giant bunny and foam fingers should be involved. Amy and Lauren had instantly nixed those ideas as being terrible; instead they decided to go more romantic with the fun scavenger hunt. And so it began...the most epic romance proposal of all time.

****Feel free to leave your own prompts[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) (make sure to say if you want AOB or not). Or see my master prompt list [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts). ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Guys need some ideas. I have no idea what to do. What do you think?


End file.
